The Brothers Flub-Halloweenies
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz make a delivery to Halloween World, where they encounter vampires.


THE BROTHERS FLUB

"HALLOWEENIES"

CHAPTER ONE

It was All Hallows Eve. At Retrograde in The Flub Brothers' room Guapo was carving a jack-o-lantern. He and Fraz were dressed as pirates for Halloween. Fraz was creeped out that it was Halloween. Being the panic stricken guy that he was, Halloween gave him the heebie jeebies. When Guapo finished carving the jack-o-lantern he placed a candle in it, and lit the candle with a match. The candlelight gave the room a bright orange glow.

"What do you think?" Guapo asked Fraz. The jack-o-lantern's sinister grin caused a chill to run up Fraz's spine. "It looks eerie" Fraz said in a shaky tone. "Duh! It's _supposed_ to! It's Halloween!" Guapo cried. "Don't remind me" Fraz replied. "Aw c'mon Fraz. Halloween is fun. You get to dress up in a costume, get candy, and go to Halloween parties. What's not to love about it?" Guapo asked. "Everything! The ghosts, the witches, the vampires, the mummies, the spiders, the black cats, the werewolves!" Fraz cried shaking in his pirate boots.

"Fraz you've been afraid of Halloween since we were kids. You were always afraid of dressing up in a costume, and going trick or treating with me and the other kids! Don't you think it's time you got over your fear of Halloween?" Guapo asked. "No. Doom strikes the most on Halloween" Fraz replied. "You might have fun at The Halloween Party Retrograde is having tonight" Guapo said.

Just then the door to their room automatically opened and in stepped the yellow TV with arms and legs. Miss Boomdeyay who was dressed as a witch was on the TV screen. "Report to my office on the double!" she ordered and the TV left the room. "The only thing that scares me more than Halloween is Miss Boomdeyay" Fraz told Guapo.

Miss Boomdeyay was waiting patiently in her office for Guapo and Fraz when they entered. "Deliver this package to Halloween World" she told them as she handed them a package. Fraz's blood ran cold at the name of the planet. He gulped. "Ha..Hallo-w-ween World?" Fraz nervously asked stuttering. "That's right you little cockroach!" Miss Boomdeyay rudely replied. "Aw Miss Boomdeyay the party starts in an hour! I don't want to miss it!" Guapo whined. "You can attend the party _after_ you make the delivery! Now get going! The sooner you make the delivery, the sooner you can attend the party!" Miss Boomdeyay replied.

As Guapo and Fraz boarded The Hoog and got in their seats Fraz cried "I don't want to go to Halloween World Guapo! Who knows what doom might happen to us there! We could be cooked in a witch's cauldron, eaten alive by a werewolf, or be mummified alive by mummies!" "Fraz you worry too much! You don't have to be afraid of Halloween" Guapo assured him, but he wasn't convinced. The giant foot kicked The Hoog from behind, and the bottom of Retrograde spat The Hoog out into outer space, where it began heading for Halloween World.

When The Flub Brothers arrived on Halloween World, they landed The Hoog. The Hoog's mouth opened, and its long tongue rolled out. As Guapo and Fraz exited The Hoog with the package, Fraz fearfully looked around at their surroundings. They saw houses decorated with Halloween decorations, children in costumes going door to door trick or tricking, supernatural creatures roaming around, and heard spooky eerie noises. "Doom lurks around every corner. Monsters, ghouls, and goblins everywhere!" Fraz cried. "Relax Fraz. It's just people in Halloween costumes" Guapo replied.

They came upon a house that ordered the package that they were delivering. It had a skeleton on the front door, a banner that said HAPPY HALLOWEEN in orange and black letters, and a glowing jack-o-lantern on the porch. Guapo rang the doorbell, and a woman dressed as a witch answered. "Happy Halloween ma'am. Package for you" Guapo said handing the woman her package. "Thank you so much" she replied as she took the package, signed for it, and paid The Flub Brothers what she owed them. "Why don't you two come on in? We're having a Halloween party" she said inviting them in.

"No that's okay! We gotta get back to our ship! Isn't that right Guapo?!" Fraz said wanting to leave out of fear. "Sure we'd love to!" Guapo said. Fraz sighed deeply and said to himself "We're doomed". They went inside the house where the party guest were dressed in costumes, and were playing Halloween games. "C'mon Fraz! Let's play some games!" Guapo cried eagerly. "What about the party on Retrograde?" Fraz asked reminding him. "It doesn't start until seven. We have _plenty_ of time" Guapo replied. Fraz sighed in frustration.

The Flub Brothers played games such as Bobbing For Apples, Frankenstein Bowling, Halloween Bingo, Popping Pumpkins, and more. Fraz looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was eight o'clock. He ran over to Guapo and yanked him by the arm. "Guapo it's already eight o'clock! The party on Retrograde started an hour ago!" Fraz cried. Guapo looked at the clock on the wall and cried "Beejabbers! It _is_ eight o'clock! I was having so much fun that I forgot about the time."

"Time to go then" Fraz replied and he and Guapo walked up to the woman. "Excuse me ma'am, but we have to be going. Thanks for inviting us to your party" Guapo said. "You're welcome. Happy Halloween" the woman replied. "Happy Halloween to you too" Guapo said and he and Fraz left the house, and began making their way back to The Hoog. Fraz wanted nothing more than to get off of Halloween World and back to Retrograde. The Flub Brothers had no idea they were being followed by a group of bats. They were almost to The Hoog, when they heard a swarm of bats behind them. They turned around and saw that the bats were heading straight for them.

"Ahhhh! Bats! Run Guapo run!" Fraz yelled in fear, and he and Guapo began running away from the bats. Sadly though the bats were too fast for them. They grabbed them and lifted them into the air. "Help! Somebody for the love of flub help!" Fraz screamed but sadly no one seemed to hear his cry for help.

The bats took Guapo and Fraz to a dark spooky castle, where they release them, and transform into vampires. "Mother of mercy! Vampires! We're doomed" Fraz cried. "That's right" the first vampire said in a Transylvanian accent, "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Count Victor. This is Count Boris, Count Vincent, Count Liam, and Count Ian". "Nice to meet you. I'm Guapo and this is my brother Fraz" Guapo said—oblivious to danger as always. "Guapo you idiot!" Fraz cried angrily.

Count Victor laughed. "Such a sense of humor you have fat one" he said and snapped his fingers. "Boys! Take them to the dungeon!" he ordered. The other counts grabbed The Flub Brothers, and took them away to the dungeon. "Let me go! Let me GO!" Fraz yelled kicking and screaming, but the vampires ignored him.

The vampires dragged Guapo and Fraz into the dungeon, and chained them to the wall before leaving the dungeon. "I can't believe this! We're those vampires' prisoners! They're going eat us alive! We have _got_ to get _out_ of here! As always this is all _your_ fault Guapo! If we had just left after making our delivery, we wouldn't be in this mess! But no you wanted to attend that woman's party! And look at where we are now!" Fraz cried angrily.

Guapo felt guilty, realizing that Fraz was right. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before Fraz" he replied sadly. "Now you know _why_ I'm terrified of Halloween! I just hope we make it out of this alive!" Fraz cried. Just then the vampires came back into the dungeon. As they unchained The Flub Brothers Fraz kicked the vampires unchaining him in the groins, and began making a run for it.

"Guapo RUN!" Fraz yelled. Guapo tried to escape but the vampires grabbed him before he could. "Go Fraz! Save _yourself_!" Guapo cried. Fraz didn't argue and continued running. He ran out of the dungeon and out of the castle as fast as he could. As he ran for The Hoog he looked over his shoulder, and was surprised that the vampires weren't chasing after him. He made it to The Hoog and ran inside. Inside The Hoog he breathed hard to catch his breath. All that running had worn him out. The Hoog's tongue rolled up, its mouth closed, and Fraz started it up. It lifted off of Halloween World, and into the October night sky—heading for Retrograde.

CHAPTER TWO

At Retrograde in the lounge the Halloween party was being held. Valerina was dressed as an opera singer, Squeege as a vampire, Miss Boomdeyay as a witch, and Huge Head Fred as a Frankenstein. The other three employees who were a big orange guy, a big pink girl with yellow hair, and a small orange parrot were dressed as a mummy, a ballerina, and a skeleton. "I wonder where Guapo and Fraz are. They're missing the party" Valerina told Squeege. "Miss Boomdeyay said they were making a delivery. They should be back soon" Squeege replied. Just then Fraz burst into the lounge breathing hard. "It's about time you got here Fraz! The party started an hour ago! Where's Guapo?!" Valerina cried.

"Guapo has been kidnapped by vampires on Halloween World! They kidnapped me too, but I got away! I barely escaped with my life! We gotta go to Halloween World and save Guapo! I just hope we're not too late!" Fraz explained. "What?! You two wretched piles of fungus were supposed to deliver the package, and come straight back here to Retrograde!" Miss Boomdeyay cried angrily. "I know Miss Boomdeyay. But the lady we delivered the package to invited us to her Halloween party. I wanted to leave right away, but Guapo wanted to stay for the party! Then as we eventually left the party, and were about to come back here, we got kidnapped by vampires, and taken to their dungeon! I'm really sorry Miss Boomdeyay!" Fraz explained.

"You had them go to Halloween World, on _Halloween Night_?!" Huge Head Fred angrily asked Miss Boomdeyay in his thick Southern accent. Miss Boomdeyay grinned nervously at Huge Head Fred. "Someone from there ordered a package. I couldn't refuse them service. After all the customer is always right" Miss Boomdeyay replied nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll deal with you later Miss Boomdeyay! Right now we gotta head onto Halloween World and save Guapo!" said Huge Head Fred.

"We better make a quick stop before we go, to get stuff to fight the vampires with to arm ourselves" Fraz suggested. "Good idea Fraz! Let's go!" Valerina replied. Fraz, Valerina, Squeege, Miss Boomdeyay, and Huge Head Fred left the lounge, while the other three decided to stay at Retrograde to avoid danger on Halloween World. Fraz, Valerina, Squeege, Miss Boomdeyay, and Huge Head Fred got in their ships, and flew away from Retrograde. They made a pit stop on a planet that had a store that sold crosses, holy water, wooden stakes, and garlic necklaces.

On Halloween World they parked their ships outside of the vampires' castle and got out. Huge Head Fred kicked the front double doors open with his huge head,, and the five entered the castle with their weapons. Just then one of the bats approached them, and transformed into Count Victor. "Ah the skinny one. We knew you'd be back. And we see you brought some friends with you" he told Fraz.

"That's right Count. Don't try anything funny, or we'll use our vampire weapons on you!" Fraz warned, " Now where's my brother you blood-sucking freak?!" Just then Guapo entered the room, and approached the five. "Guapo you're okay!" Fraz cried with relief. Then to his and the others' horror they saw Guapo had red and yellow eyes, long sharp fangs, and fang marks on his neck. "Mother of mercy! Guapo's been turned into a vampire!" Fraz cried, realizing he and the others were too late to save Guapo. "Fresh blood!" Guapo cried in a Transylvanian accent as he looked at the five hungrily. Just then the other bats flew into the room, and transformed into vampires.

The five were surrounded and outnumbered. As the vampires attempted to bite them on the neck they attacked them with their weapons. Huge Head Fred and Miss Boomdeyay drove wooden stakes into their hearts—turning them into dust, Valerina used her cross on them, Squeege splashed holy water on them—burning them, and Fraz used his garlic necklace on them that was around his neck. After the vampires were destroyed only Guapo remained. He turned himself into a bat and chased them out of the castle.

The five got in their ships and flew away from Guapo. They flew until Fraz spotted the house he and Guapo had made the delivery to earlier. They parked their ships in front of it and got out of them. They ran to the front door and pounded on it—frantically screaming to be let in. As soon as the woman opened the door, the five ran inside and locked it. They were sweating and breathing hard. The woman looked at them, along with the party guests who had stopped playing their Halloween games.

"What's going on?! You five look like you've seen a ghost!" the woman cried. "Worse we saw a vampire! Many of them! They turned my brother into one, and now he's after us! Quick lock all the doors and windows!" Fraz cried. "I don't think we have to worry about him coming in here! A vampire cannot come into your home unless you invite them in!" the woman told Fraz."Whew! _That's_ a relief! But me and my friends can't use our weapons on my brother, or else they'll kill him!" Fraz cried. "What kind of weapons do you have?" the woman asked. "Wooden stakes, crosses, holy water, and my garlic necklace" Fraz replied showing her the garlic necklace around his neck.

Just then the woman had an idea. "Follow me into the kitchen dear" she told Fraz. He followed her into the kitchen, where she whipped out a small cauldron, filled it with water from the sink, and placed it on one of the burners on top of the stove. "Give me your necklace" she told Fraz. Fraz removed the garlic necklace from around his neck, and handed it to her. She placed it in the cauldron, turned on the burner, and stirred it with a wooden spoon. The bubbling water in the cauldron turned the garlic into garlic juice. "Stay here and stir this. I'll be right back" she told Fraz handing him the wooden spoon. She left the kitchen and Fraz stirred the garlic juice. A moment later the woman came back into the kitchen with a large water gun that belonged to her son. Using a large spoon she scooped up the garlic juice out of the cauldron, and poured it into the water gun.

"Here. Squirt your brother with this, and he shall be cured of his vampirism" she said handing the water gun to Fraz. Just then Fraz's yellow alter ego in the tutu appeared beside him. "You can't go out there! Guapo will drink your blood and turn you into a vampire! Stay inside where it's safe!" the yellow alter ego cried. Fraz's red alter ego in the superhero costume also appeared beside him. "That's your brother out there! He needs you! Get your butt out there and cure him!" the brave alter ego cried and both alter egos vanished into. Fraz realized that his red alter ego was right. Guapo _did_ need him, just like that time he fell into that giant pinball machine on The Land Of Oversized Games.

Fraz mustered up the courage to save Guapo. "Hold on Guapo! Fraz is coming!" he said bravely and marched out of the kitchen. He marched into the living room. "Coming through" he said to the party guests as he passed them by. He reached the front door, hid the water gun behind his back, opened the door, and stepped outside into the October night.

"Guapo! Where are you?!" he called. Just then Guapo appeared before him as a bat, and transformed into his vampire form. "Ready to join me dear brother?" Guapo evilly asked. Fraz aimed the water gun at Guapo. " This thing is filled with garlic juice! One step closer and I'll squirt you with it!" Fraz warned.

"You wouldn't squirt your own brother would you?" Guapo asked. "Try me!" Fraz threatened. Being the idiot that Guapo was he refused to heed Fraz's warning—thinking he was bluffing, and attempted to bite him on the neck. "Alright Guapo, you asked for it!" Fraz cried and squirted Guapo—drenching him in garlic juice. When the water gun was empty Fraz saw that Guapo was back to normal. His red-yellow eyes and fangs were gone. "Guapo!" Fraz cried happily and hugged his brother tight, "You're cured! I did it!" "Thanks for saving me from spending all eternity as one of the undead" Guapo said.

"Nice to have you back little brother" said Fraz. "Nice to _be_ back big brother" Guapo replied. The two hugged—Guapo getting garlic juice on Fraz's costume, then broke away from each other and went inside the house. In the living room everyone applauded when Guapo and Fraz entered. "We were all watching through the windows. We saw the whole thing" the woman told them.

"You're a hero Fraz" Valerina said walking up to Fraz. She planted a kiss on his cheek—causing him to blush. Fraz looked at Guapo, Valerina, Squeege, Miss Boomdeyay, and Huge Head Fred, and said to them " Let's get out of here and back to Retrograde before some _other_ supernatural creature comes after us". "Sounds good to _me_!" Guapo replied.

The six left the house, got in their ships, and left Halloween World. "You were really brave tonight Fraz. But I could have turned you into a vampire for all eternity" Guapo said as Fraz drove The Hoog. "Good thing I acted quickly with the garlic juice. I was willing to put my neck on the line, pun intended, to save you" Fraz replied. "It's a good thing I didn't heed your warning" Guapo said. "I guess your stupidity is good for _something_ " Fraz replied.

When they all got back to Retrograde The Flub Brothers went straight to their room. "Hey Fraz? I'm sorry I ruined our Halloween, and made us miss The Halloween Party" Guapo apologized. "It's not entirely your fault Guapo. It's mostly Miss Boomdeyay's fault for making us go to Halloween World on Halloween" Fraz replied. "Do you think Huge Head Fred will fire her for it?" Guapo asked.

"I sure hope not" Fraz replied. "I hope not either" said Guapo. "I'm just glad Halloween is over. I sure hope I don't have any nightmares tonight" Fraz said. "I hope not either. I'm going to go take a shower to get all this garlic juice off of me" replied Guapo. "Sure thing Guapo" said Fraz. After Guapo went into the bathroom to shower, Fraz walked over to the jack-o-lantern sitting on the dresser, and removed its lid. As he looked inside it he saw that the candle had melted all the way down to the bottom of it. He blew out the candle and placed the lid back on. He was _indeed_ glad that Halloween was over.

The End


End file.
